No Time Like The Present
by SleepInTheShadows
Summary: When Evelyn and Rick are digging in a tomb, they never expected anything bad could happen...again! But hey, the third time's a charm. Evelyn discovers something about her past, she would have rather kept unknown to everyone. Including herself. R and R pls
1. Not this, Not now

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Mummy' or 'Universal Studios', although, I wouldn't mind if I did...  
  
Chapter I: Not this, Not now.  
  
"Where is Alex?" Evelyn asked her husband Rick turning temporarily away from the tomb door she was delicately brushing off. Evelyn was an Egyptologist who spent most of her spare time scrounging through tombs in search for clues to what the past held. She was tall, with deep black hair, she had somewhat of a mystic look to her, but her personality was her giveaway. She was definitely a leader, as keen as she is, she always seems to dig her way out of seemingly complicated situations.  
Rick, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was an adventurer, in search of anything that would bring fortune, not in an obsessive way, he'd just as soon rather be playing baseball somewhere, rather than be digging in a dank, musty tomb. "Up front." Rick said, taking out Evelyn's least favorite archaeological crobar into the air about to swing at the wall when a hand flew into the air and grabbed his arm.  
"No!" Evelyn said, giving his a stern look. "Don't you even think about it." Evelyn said, snatching the crobar from he husband.  
Rick sighed, "Evie . . . We're never going to get anywhere with those." Rick said, giving a skeptical look to a tiny hammer and chisel laying nearby.  
Evelyn shot Rick a cold look, "Fine." she said, not wanting to, but handing him back the crobar. "Where is Jonathan off to anyway?".;  
Jonathan was Evelyn's brother. In everyone's opinion, he was a bum. He never did buy his own house, gambled away every bit of money he ever received, never held a job for more than two days, and was extremely obsessed with getting rich quick. Evelyn didn't know why she put up with Jonathan most of the time, but she knew he's be much worse off without her watching over him.  
"I have no idea." Rick said, swinging the crobar at the door Evelyn was dusting off only moments ago. The lock in the tomb door clicked. Evelyn slowly walked in, a shocked expression dawning on her face. "Oh my God . . . Looks like a . . ." Evelyn started.  
"A what?" Rick said, looking around cautiously. Him and Evelyn knew that Egyptian curses were real, they'd had personal experiences. Everything from bugs, to floods, to death-threats from modern believers of Egyptian mythology.  
"A burial chamber . . ." She said slowly, looking at Rick.  
"Oooh No!" Rick said, grabbing her arm, "Not this, not now, Evie!"  
"Oh don't be silly, what harm could come from -"  
"What harm?! Evelyn! Are you forgetting something?! Killer bugs, death-threats! And not to mention-"  
"Rick." Evelyn said sternly.  
Rick sighed. "Fine." he said and put his hand on his gun that he always had strapped to his belt just in case.  
Evelyn walked in ahead of him, with a torch they had lit, held tightly in both hands. "It's huge." she said in pure awe. "Perhaps a . . . No . . ."  
"A what?" Rick said, keeping his eyes on his surroundings.  
Evelyn laughed nervously, "A . . . torture chamber." she said slowly.  
Rick stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Oh your not scared, are you?" Evelyn said, mockingly to her husband.  
"Shh! Did you hear that?" Rick whispered to her.  
Evelyn glanced around the room cautiously. Slowly, Rick walked over to a lone pillar in the middle of the room and thrust his hand behind it and pulled out a tall, lankly, cowardly looking figure by the collar. It was none other than Jonathan. Rick sighed, "Can I shoot him, please?" Rick said jokingly.  
Evelyn laughed, "Believe me, if I could have, I would have ages ago."  
Jonathan scoffed, "Well excuse me." He said, brushing himself off. "If it wasn't for me, you two would be a lot worse off now. You'd be dead, as a matter of fact, if I hadn't used my cunning ways to get you out of that last mess you got into with the Madji."  
The Madji were a group of people formed as an army in the time of the ancient Egyptians. They formed this army to protect the pharaoh from any danger in his life, and in the afterlife. They don't like people messing with ancient artifacts, and finding out the Egyptians secrets, spells and incantations.  
Evelyn shot Jonathan a skeptical look, "All you did was mouth off so they turned their attention to you . . ."  
"And did that not give you a chance to escape?"  
Rick and Evelyn fell silent.  
"Shut up." They then both said at the same time.  
Deterring her attention from Jonathan, Evelyn turned around and gasped.  
Rick jumped, "What is it!?" He said on alert.  
"A sarcophagus!" Evelyn said, exasperated.  
"Evelyn! Don't do that!" Rick said to her, like she were a child.  
Jonathan walked over to the sarcophagus, giving it a brief examining, "I dunno about this, Evie . . ."  
"Oh come on, what harm could come of it?" She said innocently.  
Rick grabbed Evelyn gently by the shoulders. "No harm? Evelyn! You know this stuff is real!"  
Evelyn sighed, "I guess your right, but nothing can happen if we just look at it . . ."  
"Fine." Rick said impatiently, picking up his crobar. Rick began to try and pry the sarcophagus open; but after a few trying minutes he stopped. "It won't budge."  
Evelyn examined the sarcophagus, "There's nothing. No lock, not even a inscription."  
"Hm. Whoever this was sure was important then; having his identity hidden like that." Rick said.  
"More like very evil . . ." Evelyn muttered.  
"Allright! That's it! We're going!" Rick said and started to push Evelyn out the door.  
"Maybe it would be best . . ." Evelyn said reluctantly, making one last glance back at the sarcophagus . "Wait a second . . . look, there is an inscription! There on the side. Evelyn walked back over and knelt down beside it and read;  
  
"It says; Here lies evil, which shall not be named, a spirit so fearsome, the God's can't be saved. If comes the day when this evil should wake, beware those who cross him, souls he shall take."  
  
"C'mon Evie! Lets go!" Rick said impatiently, grabbing her by the shoulder. Jonathan looked around nervously, "Evie . . . C'mon now, that's a good girl, let's go then."  
Evie glared at Rick, "Take your hands off me, now."  
Rick let her go, "Will you just hurry up so we can leave?!"  
And with those words came a scream form the temple entrance. "Alex!" Rick said and sprinted towards the temple entrance. Just as he arrived at the main entrance room of the temple a sword flew through the air and landed at his feet, narrowly missing him. Rick pulled out his gun and glanced around, "Alex?!" he cried out. No answer. Slowly, Rick scanned the room and saw a tiny rock roll out from behind a large column. Rick sprinted over there and looked behind the pillar. There stood a African American man, with a sword to his son, Alex's neck. The man was quite tall, and was wearing traditional Madji clothing, but something didn't seem right, he somehow didn't look quite like a traditional Madji.  
"O'Connell." the man said.  
Rick glared at him, "Who are you?"  
"My name isn't of importance, now give me the book, or he dies." he spat at Rick, nodding towards Alex.  
"I don't have it, it's gone." Rick said, holding his ground, but fearful for his child's life.  
"Liar." the man said.  
Rick put his gun to the man's head, "Let him go." he said in his most intimidating voice.  
"As you wish." he said and pushed Alex to the ground and started running in the opposite direction. Just before reaching the exit he threw a glass jar, which shattered on contact with the ground.  
"RUN!" Rick yelled, as a dozen or so flesh eating bugs came from the debris of the glass and towards Rick and Alex.  
"What are those?!" Alex said, running along beside his father.  
"You don't wanna know." Rick muttered.  
"Dad!" Alex yelled, and at that he fell flat on the floor.  
Rick spun around and shot away some of the bugs that had gotten dangerously close to Alex, "Get up, Alex!"  
"My ankle!" Alex said, trying as best he could to get up.  
Rick ran over and flung Alex over his shoulder and ran outside the temple. "Alex. Get in the car, I have to go back inside and get your mother."  
Rick ran back inside, "Evelyn?! . . . Jonathan?!"  
Suddenly, Jonathan stumbled out from behind a column, "My . . . hand . . ." he said, staring at where his hand once was.  
Rick ran over shocked, "Oh my god! What happened?!"  
"The bugs . . ." Jonathan said in the same shocked tone as before, but could hold a straight face no longer. Jonathan laughed, "You should have seen your face!" he said, popping his hand out of the sleeve of his shirt.  
Rick grabbed Jonathan by the shirt, "I outta kill you, you -"  
"Rick!" Evelyn said, walking out into the main entrance. "Evie!" Rick said, "Go to the car, Jonathan." Rick ran over to Evelyn, "Are you OK?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, is Alex OK?"  
"Yeah, he's in the car, along with your idiot brother."  
"Guess we should leave." Evelyn said.  
"Best thing I've heard all day." Rick said as they walked out the the car together. 


	2. A Not So Good Night's Rest

Chapter II: A Not-So-Good Night's Rest  
  
"Alex?" Evelyn said and gently nudged her sons arm. They had just gotten home to their mansion in London.  
"Huh?" Alex said sleepily.  
"We're home, Sport." Rick said, getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk to get the luggage.  
Jonathan woke up a few moments later as Rick slammed the trunk.  
"Get out." Rick said, giving a cold look to Jonathan.  
Jonathan got out of the car, followed by Alex. Alex rubbed his eyes and stumbled towards the house. Evelyn unlocked the door and walked inside, not saying a word.  
Rick walked up to Evelyn after Jonathan and Alex had left the room, "Anything wrong?"  
"No . . . Well, I wish we could have stayed longer, that's all."  
"Evelyn, why on Earth would you want to take that risk? You saw what that guy tried to do to Alex!" Rick said with no real expression on his face.  
"Oh Rick . . . I don't know . . . It's just . . . Oh never mind." she said and started walking into the opposite room.  
"Evie." Rick said after her, getting no reply. Rick dropped the luggage he was holding and walked after her, "Just what?" he said, hoping to get an answer.  
Evelyn looked at him somewhat sadly, "I . . . feel more at home there, like there's a piece of me that's missing, that only my passion of Egypt can fill . . ." she said, not wanting to admit to any of it.  
Rick stared at Evelyn for a moment, "Well . . . I'm gonna go, uh, un-pack. . ." he said awkwardly, nodding towards the luggage, then picked it up and walked upstairs.  
Evie stood in the hallway, shocked at what she just said, "Rick . . ." She says more to herself than anyone. Suddenly, a yell came from downstairs, "DAD!". It was Alex.  
Rick and Evelyn ran down the stairs, and there stood a man, neither of the two had seen before. He was of average height, had deep black hair, down to his mid-back, and his skin was a rich tan color. He had a very attractive face, except for one defining feature, a massive scar running from the top, left-hand corner of his forehead, down to the middle of his neck. The man was wearing a long, black robe, and a belt with a sword holder, which was empty, seeing as he had his sword to Alex's neck.  
Evelyn squinted at his belt, she could see writing; "Warrior for Aten . . ." she said quietly, to herself.  
"Let him go now!" Rick said, taking a step towards the man.  
"Where is the book?" The man said, his voice slow and dry.  
"None of your business!" Rick said, getting closer again to the man.  
The man put the sword closer to Alex's neck, "If I were you, I would tell." he muttered, glaring at Rick.  
Rick looked at him and smirked, "Well, I'm not you, am I?" he said, pulling out his 'safety gun' and shooting the sword out of the man's hand.  
The man made a quick dart towards his sword, which now lay half-way across the room. Rick made another shot at the man, this time at his hand, but he managed to pull away, just before getting hit. The man then grabbed a sword from the display case on the wall and swung it at Rick, who had grabbed the man's sword off the floor. Rick managed to block several swipes from his opponents sword. He then thrust his sword towards his invaders stomach.  
The man dodged the attack and sprinted out the door, Rick hot on his heels.  
Rick was unable to come close to catching up to the man, so he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and threw it at the man. The knife hit him right in the shoulder. Instantly, the man stopped dead in his tracks, which gave Rick a chance to catch up. When Rick got close enough, he kicked the stranger in the back of the knees, knocking him to the ground. " Tell me your name." Rick said.  
"Never." The man said, glaring at the ground "If I were you, I would tell." Rick mocked him.  
The man didn't reply.  
Just at that, another man, no stranger to the O'Connell's, ran from inside Rick's house to where Rick was standing. It was a good friend to Rick and his family. Audeth-Bay. He was a Madji, and fortunately for them, a good one. "Ah . . . Zemti. So we meet again." Audeth said to the mysterious man.  
"Unfortunately . . . for you!" Zemti said and pulled the knife out of his own shoulder and threw it at Audeth, missing him by only mere inches.  
Audeth sighed as Rick started after the man again, 'Let him go." Audeth said.  
Rick turned to face Audeth, "What? Why?!"  
"Come inside, I'll explain everything."  
Rick and Audeth had just gotten inside when Rick noticed that Evelyn had been standing in the very same place she had when they had first come downstairs.  
"Evie? You OK?" Rick asked, looking at her.  
No answer.  
"Eeevviiieee." Rick said waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Huh?" Evelyn said, coming out of her trance-like state.  
"What's wrong?"  
"That man -" She started, and after a moment of silence continued, "I . . . He . . . Looks familiar somehow."  
"Well . . . maybe you've seen him somewhere before." Rick said trying to end the conversation, leading Audeth into another room. "So. What is going on?" Rick asks Audeth curiously.  
"She hasn't seen him before. Not in this lifetime." Audeth replied.  
"Whadda ya mean?" Rick said perplexed.  
Audeth sighed, "Never mind. Listen, The book. He seeks it, as do many others. . . The creature . . . it's regaining power."  
"You mean he's comin' back?"  
"I do not know. But for your families sake, I hope not."  
"Wait a second. What do we have to do with this?"  
"You have the book, and they will do anything to obtain it."  
Rick looked at Audeth, starting to think he was crazy, "Who?"  
"The Madji of The Dark Side. We need to stop them."  
"We?"  
"I am sorry, my friend, I do not wish to bring this burden upon you and your family, but you are the only one's who can stop this."  
"Why us?" Rick asked.  
"Your family . . . It is different from others."  
"Jonathan is different allright." Rick muttered.  
"There is no time for jokes, my friend. We must leave now. They know we are here."  
"Were are we supposed to go then?"  
"The resting place of the creature in Ahm Shere. We must prevent the creature from awakening."  
Rick sighed and walked in the opposite room to where Evelyn was. "Evie. We need to talk." Rick said.  
Evelyn looked at him, "Is everything OK?"  
"Well, sorta." He said leading her upstairs to their bedroom to talk alone, where he told her everything Audeth had just said.  
"But. . . Do we have to go?" Evelyn asked, quite concerned.  
"Yes. We're a 'different family' " he said, with mock sarcasm. "Well, what about Alex?" Evelyn asked, with now more concern in her voice.  
Rick looked at the floor, obviously thinking, when Jonathan burst in;  
"Where's the -" Jonathan began, but stopped abruptly when his sister slapped him.  
"What was that for?!" Jonathan said quickly.  
Evelyn glared at him "You knock before you barge in someplace!"  
"Geez! Ok ok! Sor-ry!" he said with a hint of sarcasm, and reluctantly walked away.  
Just as Jonathan had left, Alex walked up the stairs, "What's going on?" he asked.  
Rick and Evelyn looked at each other. "Nothin', kiddo. You look tired, why don't you go on to bed?" he said, ruffling Alex's hair.  
"Dad!" Alex said impatiently, "I'm not a kid, y'know!"  
"Yes you are. Now go." Rick said, giving Alex a gentle shove out of the room.  
Evelyn looked at Rick, "What are we supposed to do with Alex?"  
Rick thought for a moment, "Er . . . we could leave him here with Jonathan."  
Evelyn laughed, "Jonathan? Here with our house with Alex?! I don't think so!"  
"Well then, I guess he has to come." Rick said.  
Evelyn sighed, "I guess your right . . ."  
"Go where?" Alex said, from behind the door.  
"Alex!" Evelyn exclaimed, "Were you eves-dropping?"  
"Uh . . . No?"  
Rick gave Alex a stern look, "Alex."  
"Yes . . . " he muttered under his breath.  
"Go to bed, now, Alex." Rick said sternly.  
"B- "  
"No but's! Go!"  
Alex sighed and left the room.  
"It's dangerous, you know." Evelyn said.  
"I know." Rick replied.  
Jonathan quietly knocked on the door, "Ah . . . So where are we going?"  
Rick rolled his eyes and walked out, followed by Evelyn.  
"After all I did for them, they still treat me like a child . . ." Jonathan said quietly to himself. 


	3. Long Way Home

Chapter III: Long Way Home  
  
"Get up . . . Get up! . . . GET UP JONATHAN!" Evelyn yelled at her brother, who was sleeping of the couch.  
Jonathan opened his eyes, "What the-"  
"Hurry up, we're goin'." Rick mumbled and threw a suitcase on Jonathan.  
Jonathan jumped up as the suitcase hit him, "We just got back!" "Your very observant." Rick said sarcastically, walking out the open door with an armful of suitcases. Jonathan slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes, "Ugh . . . What time is it?"  
"6:30 A.M." Evelyn replied.  
"The rest of the world isn't even up yet!" Jonathan said looking at her.  
"Well then." Evelyn said, "No lines at the airport, huh?" Walking out of the room she went into Alex's room. "Alex, Come on, get up, sweetie." She said sweetly to her son.  
"Oh of course, wake your son up like a god, but your brother like your a madwoman . . ." Jonathan muttered from the other room.  
"Shut up, Jonathan." Evelyn said.  
The car ride to the airport was long and boring, but after a while, probably fro pure amusement, Jonathan and Alex began to argue.  
"No!" Jonathan said.  
"Yes!" Alex argued.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
This went on for about ten minutes until Rick had heard enough.  
"Will you to be quiet?! What are you fighting about anyway?!" Rick asked.  
"About who won the baseball world championship in 1923." Jonathan said.  
"No, About who scored fifteen home runs in one week in 1933!" Alex retorted.  
"No we weren't!"  
"Yes, we were!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Ye-"  
"Enough! You can't even remember what you're arguing about, no stop!" Rick said, stopping the two immediately.  
Finally after a long car ride, and an uneventful plane trip, they arrived in Cairo.  
"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Jonathan asked.  
"Ahm Shere." Evelyn said quietly.  
"What?! Er . . . I mean . . . I dunno if that's such a good idea." Alex said.  
"Your not scared, are you?" Jonathan mocked Alex.  
"No! I just . . ." Alex sighed, "How are we going to get there?"  
Rick and Evelyn looked at each other, "Izzy." They both said din unison.  
Jonathan scoffed, "Do we really need to go to him? He has some crazy idea that I owe him stuff."  
Rick sighed, knowing this would be a long journey, epically with Jonathan.  
So, they set off for their friend Izzy's travel service in the outskirts of Cairo. When they arrived, Izzy ran out to greet them . . . sort of.  
"Where's the money you owe me?!" he yelled at Jonathan.  
"What? I don't know what your talking about!" Jonathan lied, as best he could.  
"Nice to see you too, Izzy." Rick muttered, and after a few minutes of enduring Izzy and Jonathan arguing, he followed Izzy inside.  
"Ah, the old dirigible" Rick said, as they entered, spotting the balloon they had rented for sight-seeing on their last trip.  
"Yup. She's even faster now!" Izzy said, climbing aboard.  
Everyone got on the balloon and they were on their way in no time. Izzy was up front, steering in the dirigible, Jonathan was on the opposite side of the dirigible, as far away from Izzy as he could get. "Are we there yet?" Alex complained.  
"Nope." Izzy replied.  
"How about now?" Jonathan asked.  
Izzy glared, "Zip it, you."  
No one spoke for a while, but then all of a sudden, Evelyn heard a voice.  
"Evelyn . . ." It whispered. Evelyn turned around, "What?" she said to no one in particular, since she didn't know who said it. But all she got was confused looks from everyone on board.  
"Evelyn . . ." The voice came again.  
"Who's saying that?!" Said Evelyn, now beginning to get frustrated.  
"Who's saying what?" Rick asked her. "Alex." Evelyn said sternly.  
Alex, who was still on the back of the balloon, looking down, looked back at his mother, "Huh?" he said innocently.  
She glared at Alex, "That voice had better not be yours because if it is-"  
"Voice?" Rick said, cutting her off.  
Evelyn sighed, "Never mind."  
After a while, when everyone was asleep, with the exception of Izzy of course, who was directing the balloon; Evelyn stayed up, staring at the desert below. There was no sound. Everything was silent. Everything was still. No wind, no animals prowling for their supper. Nothing. Dead silence. Evelyn looked down at the sand, which the moon had illuminated to look like thousands of sleeping firefly's. It was beautiful and at the same time eerie, almost like time had stopped.  
Evelyn began to think about the voice again. Who . . . or what was it? How did it know her name? Where did it come from? Questions flooded her head. Suddenly, something touched her shoulder; she froze in fear. After a moment she turned around, "Rick." she said, letting out a sigh of relief.  
"What's wrong, Evie?" Rick said, a hand on each of her shoulders.  
"It's nothing, really." she replied. 


	4. Are We There Yet?

Chapter IV: Are We There Yet?  
Alex opened his eyes, to the dusky morning light. He got up and looked around in awe. Ahm Shere. It was magnificent. The once lifeless land had evolved into a burst of green, which they now gracefully drifted over.  
There was huge waterfalls in every direction, birds chirping everywhere. The think forest below was dominated mostly by old, ancient trees, but scattered about, you could see young saplings reaching towards the early morning sun. Alex looked around for any sign of a temple, he could see nothing but trees. Alex ran up to his father, "Dad! Wake up!"  
Rick slowly opened his eyes, "Huh?"  
"Where exactly are we going?" Alex asked.  
Rick got up and looked around, wondering the same thing, since he too, could see nothing but trees. Rick woke up Evelyn.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Where are we going?"  
"What do you mean?" she said standing up. Evelyn looked around for any sign of a place to land, "Izzy . . . Bring down the balloon a bit, would you?"  
Izzy did so, and just as he did, Alex yelled, "Watch out!" but it was too late. The balloon had hit a high tree branch. The balloon went a few feet forward and slowly began to fall, gaining downward speed, as they lost elevation. "Everyone down!" Rick yelled as they sped toward the ground.  
The balloon made contact with the forest floor with a huge crash. "Everyone OK?" Rick shouted.  
"Fine." Everyone answered at simultaneously.  
Rick helped everyone up and jumped out of the balloon, followed by Jonathan.  
"I bet this guy is just playing some joke, and is home right now laughing it up." Jonathan said, bitterly,  
"Audeth wouldn't do that!" Rick said, with all confidence in his friend.  
All of a sudden, Audeth rode of the woods on his black stallion, "Do what?" he asked.  
"Nothing." Rick said, smiling, "So, where are we off to?"  
"You see that waterfall?" Said Audeh, referring to one in the distance, "There."  
"Yes . . ." said Rick.  
"The book of Anubis is inside, we must get there and protect it, so the evil one cannot be resurrected." Audeth explained. So, they headed towards the waterfall, and after a while, everyone began to get restless.  
"My God! How far is this bloody temple?!" Alex complained.  
"Far enough." Jonathan muttered.  
The group continued to walk, until finally they arrived at their destination.  
Alex looked up at the huge waterfall, "How do you expect we get in?" he asked.  
"Follow me." Audeth said, beginning to climb up the rocks beside the waterfall.  
After a moment, they found a small path which led to the entrance of a temple. They walked inside. "Woah . . . it's huge." Alex said, looking around in awe.  
"I wonder if there is any gold here . . ." Jonathan said to himself.  
Evelyn looked around the huge temple. Strung with cobwebs, it was dark and gloomy. The air hung heavy with dust, making it difficult to breathe. The walls were bare, unlike any other temple she had ever seen. She looked around again and then noticed seven doors. She stopped of a moment and then all of a sudden the room was covered in gold and hieroglyphics; she looked around for any sign of her family. They were gone. She then saw a man walk out from one of the doors, followed by another who looked deeply saddened. It was the man who attacked Alex the other day! She noticed though, that he did not bare the scar she had seen. The other man was a Madji. Slowly, he walked in front of the man and said, "Zemti, you have failed us." he then sadly. At that, another man rushed into the room; he had a sad, yet crazed look in his eyes. "YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!" he yelled and raised his sword and slashed Zemti across the face, exactly where Evelyn noticed the scar was. Slowly, the vision faded and Evelyn heard a voice.  
"Evelyn!" Rick said impatiently, standing in front of her.  
"I just had a vision . . ." Evelyn said slowly.  
Rick sighed, "Uh oh, that can't be good." he said, then paused, "What did you see?"  
Evelyn told them what she had saw.  
"You were right . . ." Rick said, almost reluctantly to Audeth.  
"I knew it!" Audeth said.  
"Knew what?" Evelyn asked.  
Audeth looked at her, "You lived a previous life . . . as an ancient Egyptian."  
Evelyn stared almost blankly for a moment, and then turned away out of awkwardness.  
"C'mon, we'd better get looking . . . what door?" he said to Audeth.  
"I am not sure . . . I guess we should just pick one."  
So they did, they picked the first door on the right and went through it.  
Jonathan began to follow, but a room full of gold quickly got, and held, his attention. "Look!" he said to Alex, and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.  
The walked into the room and Jonathan dropped the knapsack they were carrying and emptied it out. "Uncle John! Maybe we should sick with the others." Alex suggested.  
"Alex. My favorite nephew, What do you see in this room?"  
"Gold."  
"Exactly!" he said, nodding towards a knapsack, "Start filling then! Chop chop!"  
After a few minutes, the bags were filled, they tried to lift the bags but couldn't, so they decided to drag them instead. Finally, after a few minutes, the returned to the main entrance.  
"Uh oh. Where are you parents?" Jonathan said.  
"Audeth told us to stay together! Ugh! See what you did!" Alex yelled at Jonathan.  
Meanwhile, a little bit away from Jonathan and Alex; Evelyn, Rick and Audeth continued through the templed, not aware that they lacked the presence of two people. They then entered a room full of gold. Evelyn listened to hear the reaction Jonathan would have. Figuring he was awestruck, Evelyn turned around to see the reaction on his face, only to turn around and find no one.  
"Where are Alex and Jonathan?!" She said in horror.  
Rick spun around and then sighed impatiently, "Jonathan must have dragged Alex off somewhere with him!"  
"We have to go back!" Evelyn said. And they did.  
After a few moments, they reached the temple entrance. "Alex!? Jonathan?!" Evelyn called, but her efforts were in vain, she got no answer.  
"Jonathan come out now, or when I find you, I'm going to break your neck and run you over with my car!" Rick yelled.  
"Rick!" Evelyn said, half-laughing.  
Rick scanned the temple for any sign of the two. He squinted, looking around and saw something shining in the far corner of the room. He went over to investigate when he got there he found a gold ring. "They were here all right." Rick said, showing Evelyn the ring.  
"Where do you think they are?" Evelyn said.  
"I have no idea . . ." Rick replied. "We'll have to split up and look."  
"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Audeth said, "Many people have died trying to find their way through this maze of a temple. This will delay our search, but we will have to search each hallway. Follow me." he said, heading into door number two.  
Evelyn looked around the cobweb strung hallway. The light of the torches they had made, made the hallway dull and eerie. The walls were bare and cold, like the entrance, but these walls were rough, like they had barely been constructed. The place gave her a feeling she couldn't explain. They continued down the hallway until the came to a room. To no avail, they turned back. On the way back, Evelyn noticed a painting on the wall that she hadn't noticed on the way in. It was the man with the scar.  
Rick stopped, "Evelyn?" he said, getting no answer.  
Evelyn gently ran her hand down the painting. Rick walked over to her, "Evie. You gotta stop this." he said, being to get somewhat annoyed by her drifting off like this. "Sorry." Evelyn said quietly, and followed them again.  
Alas, they reached the entrance again. All of a suddenly Audeth jerked his head towards the fifth door.  
"W-" Rick began.  
"Shh!" Audeth said in a yell-whisper.  
Audeth slowly walked towards the door, followed by Rick and Evelyn. Someone yelled and at that, two figures fell flat on the floor. It was Jonathan and Alex.  
Evelyn sighed, "Where were you two?!"  
"Er . . . we got a little side-tracked, that's all." Jonathan said.  
"Well don't you dare get 'side-tracked' again." Evelyn said.  
They then began to go down the first hallway they entered. Evelyn looked down the hallway in which she had seen the picture on the wall, and sorrow filled her . . . but she wasn't exactly sure why.  
They entered the first hallway and walked for quite some time. Finally the reached the room the had been in before. This time, getting more of a chance to look around, Evelyn noticed a throne, and what had to be at least thirty doors. Evelyn and Audeth examined the wall which had scattered hieroglyphics, and even those weren't legible. "Guess we'll be here for a bit . . ." Evelyn said.  
Jonathan settled himself in the throne, "Ah, this is the life . . . er . . . was."  
Evelyn looked around the room as if in a dream. Another vision was coming, and for the first time, she knew. She stopped, and closed her eyes, preparing for anything she was about to see. It started. In her vision, she saw her father, just after a ceremony sword fight, in which she lost the right to protect the book of Anubis, to her opponent. "You did well, daughter." her father said to her. She smiled, but said nothing. "I have a task for you, my dear. You must go through door eighteen, and there you will find the book. There is a key, you must turn the key; right, then left, then when you enter the room, you will find more doors. You will go through the door with the symbol of . . ." The vision began to fade, then disappeared completely.  
"I just had a vision." Evelyn said.  
"Another one?" Rick asked.  
"Yes." Evelyn said, and then explained the vision.  
Shortly after, they walked through they eighteenth door, and down the long hallway.  
"Why do I bother to come?" Jonathan asked himself.  
"Because we need bait . . . in case on any bugs." Rick answered.  
Jonathan scoffed.  
The walked for a while in complete silence until Alex began to complain. "I'm tired!" Alex said.  
"Almost there, buddy." Rick said.  
Alex sighed, "Fine."  
Finally after a while, they reached the room. When the arrived to Jonathan's shock, the room was filled with gold.  
"Oh. My. God." Jonathan said.  
"Can we rest here?!" Alex asked.  
"Well, we do have to figure out the way to go . . ." Rick said.  
Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, as if he were holding his breath on the answer. 


	5. Do You Remember the Time When?

Chapter V: Do You Remember the Time When . . .?  
  
Evelyn and Audeth looked around the room while the others rested, and after a while of fruitless searching, they found nothing. Evelyn sighed, "There's nothing here. No clue at all." she said, looking hopelessly around. "Mom . . . Look at the ceiling." Alex said.  
Evelyn looked up, "Alex! Your brilliant!"  
"And he did what, exactly?" Jonathan asked, looking up in utter confusion.  
"Look there. They're ancient constellations. That one, there," she said, pointing up, "Is the constellation of Hours. Or, the God of direction."  
"And, " Alex added, "He's pointing down at that door." Evelyn walked over to the door and looked at the key in the lock, she tried to turn it, but it wouldn't move.  
"Wait." Rick said, "It's already unlocked." he said, putting his hand on the handle of the door. Slowly, the door came open.  
They walked inside.  
There stood a man, a man they all knew. Zemti, and in his hands, was the book of Anubis. "Drop the book!" Rick said to him.  
Zemti turned around by the sudden shatter in silence in the room. His eyes met with Evelyn's. "Kiya. Uela tasra." he spoke in a language no one understood, but was obviously talking straight to Evelyn.  
Evelyn stared at the man as he took a step towards her. For some odd reason, Evelyn wanted to run to him. She took a step closer to him, and he took her hand. "Ugela afta nager aiatais." he said softly to her. This time, she knew what it meant. He said 'It is time to learn who you really are.' And just as quick as he had said that, she was back in another vision, but this time it seemed so real. It began where the first one she had in the temple had left off. Zemti had just gotten slashed in the face with the sword. He kneeled on the floor, his head hung low in guilt. "You have little time left. Think about what you have done." The Madji said, in an ancient tongue, then left. As he did, Evelyn walked over to Zemti. "Zemti . . ." she said.  
He didn't look at her, "Leave Kiya. I don't want you to see me like this."  
"I love you." Evelyn said, surprised at her words.  
"Please Kiya!" he said, a tear running down his face, "Please leave."  
"Zemti don't do this! It was an accident."  
"I killed your mother, Kiya. I don't deserve you."  
"Yes! You do! Please listen to me!" she said desperately, hearing the palace officials coming.  
Zemti stood up, "They are coming for me." he said.  
Evelyn stepped towards him and kissed him, "I love you." she said again.  
"I love you, princess." Zemti responded, and at that the palace officials barged in and grabbed Zemti and began to pull him out. "This is not the end!" he called after her.  
The vision ended.  
Evelyn stood there face-to-face with the man she had once cared so much for. They stared into each others eyes.  
"The book . . ." Evelyn said weakly. "Give me the book." The words were breaking her heart, though she wasn't sure why. After all, she didn't even know him in this life, until now.  
He looked at her, like his heart had just been ripped in two. "Kiya . . ." he said, the pain showing in his voice.  
"Give me the book." Evelyn repeated, placing her hand on the book.  
Slowly, he released his grip on the book of Anubis and looked at her. His look of passion and love quickly changes to resentment and hate. He pulled out his sword and put it to her throat.  
"You are nothing." he whispered in her ear,  
Evelyn dropped the book. "Don't do this." She pleaded desperately.  
Alex dashed over and grabbed the book almost instantly, he opened it and skimmed through the golden pages. His mother, thankfully, had taught him to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics when he was young. Rick took a step towards Evelyn and Zemti.  
"Don't!" Evelyn shouted, "Don't come any closer." "Ashka arabi, nefta yasti arca horus newba ka . . ." Alex read from the pages.  
"I love you!" Zemti said to Evelyn.  
"Nari, faror deku hylin, nayru inca seith!" Alex proclaimed.  
Zemti suddenly lowered his sword, and seeing the fear in Evelyn's eyes said "I'm so sorry. . . I am not worthy." and then stabbed himself in the stomach with his own sword.  
Evelyn ran over to Rick and hugged him. "Phew! That was a close on, I'd say." Jonathan said.  
"Close one? For me, you mean." Evelyn said, smiling.  
"Yes but, were would I be without you?" he said, smiling at her.  
Rick laughed, "In a gutter, someplace."  
"Wait . . . what about the resurrection!" Evelyn said, suddenly going into a panic state again.  
"Do not worry, my friend." Audeth said, "Your clever son has already taken care of that."  
Evelyn turned to Alex, "Good for you!" she said proudly, "Reciting that resurrection block attack like that, I'd say you get that from your mothers side." "Nah. I'd say your it's your Dad's side." Rick said, patting Alex on the back.  
Rick turned to leave, "Should we take this, or leave it?" he said, pointing at the book of Anubis.  
"I think it would be best to leave it here . . . Fighting thugs off at three A.M. gets old and fast." Evelyn said and picked up the book. She walked over and laid it on the platform on which it was before Zemti had picked it up.  
"C'mon." Rick said from outside the room.  
Evelyn started to walk out but looked back at Zemti's lifeless body, feeling that emptiness she had grow bigger. "Evie . . ." Rick said, again.  
Evelyn looked at Rick and Alex, and suddenly the empty feeling disappeared. "Coming." she said, smiling.  
"Oi. Think we could stop by that golden room and nick some of it, I'm sure the pharaoh won't mind." Jonathan said, hopefully.  
"I guess we can Jonathan. I guess we can." Evelyn said, walking out, holding Rick's hand. 


End file.
